Al caer la noche
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: AU. Misa es la mujer, dama y esposa perfecta de día, pero todo cambia al caer la noche, cuando se sienta a escribir en su libreta... ¿Podrá matar al detective L, ignorar los extraños sentimientos que despierta en ella y ayudar a su "jefe" sin destruir su matrimonio en el intento?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

— ¡Mamá, papá! ¡Estoy en casa!— exclamó desde la entrada con una enorme sonrisa, quitándose los zapatos con pequeño golpecitos mientras tiraba los útiles escolares al suelo.

— ¡Misa!— escuchó su nombre en un grito ahogado, el cual fue seguido de un estallido hueco que retumbó en las paredes y la sobresaltó, obligándola a cerrar los ojos.

— ¡Mamá!— gritó al salir de su turbación, corriendo hacia la cocina.

— ¡Misa, vete!— alcanzó a ver la súplica en los ojos de su padre antes de que la sangre de éste le salpicara la cara y entrara en su boca, cálida y espesa.

— ¡Papá!— gritó, paralizada al ver la escena llena de sangre y desolación, cayendo de rodillas al tiempo que el sujeto que había matado a sus padres le apuntaba a la cabeza.

Y gatilló, pero la bala no salió.

Misa Amane miró al asesino de sus padres a los ojos, y éste volvió a gatillar, pero de nuevo el disparo no salió.

Aterrado, el sujeto se desesperó por escapar, saliendo por la puerta que claramente había sido forzado, dejando a Misa detrás, demasiado aturdida y horrorizada como para hacer cualquier cosa, sólo con los despiadados ojos de aquel sujeto en su mente, apenas siendo consciente de que su vida había cambiado para siempre.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

— _"Y en las noticias locales, una familia fue asesinada en un robo al norte de Shibuya. La hija mayor, única sobreviviente de la masacre, ya ha identificado al asesino con la policía del distrito de…"_

—Señor, ¿desea que se le sirva el desayuno?— Shingo parpadeó y desvió la mirada de la televisión, enfocándola en la sirvienta que estaba respetuosamente inclinada tras él.

—No, gracias. Dile al chofer que se prepare para salir en 20 minutos— ordenó, regresando la vista al frente.

Los presentadores cambiaron de noticia y entonces apagó la pantalla, levantándose para salir del enorme y solitario salón arrastrando los pies con pereza.

Un sirviente ya había preparado su traje; otro su camisa y corbata; un tercero había buscado sus zapatos y había dejado todo prolijamente ordenado sobre la cama. Eso no le sorprendió a Shingo Midō.

Como hijo de un político, todo su mundo había estado cuidadosamente sumido en la rutina desde antes de que llegara al mundo, y a sus casi treinta años se había convertido en todo lo que se había esperado de él: un hombre ilustrado, refinado y exitoso; deportista de élite, tradicionalista y con futuro brillante aún por delante, siempre cumpliendo expectativas y obteniendo con gran facilidad lo que mucho jamás soñarían en tener ni aunque vivieran cien vidas, pues sus padres lo habían formado para eso.

De actitud calmada y perceptiva, siempre había aspirado a vivir en lo estipulado, sin sorpresas no altibajos; de esa forma sabía que todo iría bien. No podía ser de otra manera para el hijo de un respetado congresista y la hija de una de las familias más prestigiosas del país.

Sí, Shingo sabía que, llegada la hora, desposaría a una joven de buena familia, centrada y educada bajo los mismos preceptos que él, sólo que eso sería muchos años más adelante, cuando todas sus ambiciones y sueños corporativos se vieran completados. Su mujer probablemente no sería la flor más bella del jardín, pero era tras un apellido que debía ir.

Así debía ser su vida.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Nunca había creído en idioteces tales como el destino, el _amor a primera vista_ o ese tipo de cosas. Nunca, hasta aquel día en que, sin saber por qué fuerza divina, había permitido que Reiji Namikawa lo arrastrara a esa fiesta a la que no tenía pensado asistir; y fue en esa misma fiesta que la vio por primera vez.

La conocía por las publicidades, y alguna que otra vez que había vislumbrado su imagen en la televisión; sólo de vista. No tenía idea de su nombre. No supo cómo averiguó que ella apenas había cumplido la mayoría de edad, ni que se paseaba por aquella fiesta, con expresión aburrida y distante, porque formaba parte de un séquito de hermosas y jóvenes modelos que el adinerado dueño de casa había contratado para _embellecer_ la velada.

Desde el primer momento Shingo no supo distinguir qué en ella llamaba tanto su atención, más allá de su innegable belleza y su personalidad tan alegre y entusiasta. No, no era eso lo que le impedía apartar la mirada; eran esos ojos de reflejos azulados, chispeantes y alegres para todo el mundo, pero repletos de una innegable tristeza si uno se acercaba lo suficiente como para perderse en ellos. Y él lo hizo. No sólo se acercó, si no que además intentó descifrar aquella mirada curiosa, ver más allá de la hermosa chica de cabello claro y piel como porcelana que gustaba a todo el mundo por el simple hecho de estar siempre sonriendo a todo, sin importarle que no hubiera lugar para alguien como ella en su universo ya planificado.

Ella era una joven modelo, actriz y cantante con un prometedor futuro; un ave libre, dueña de sus propias decisiones; él era un ejecutivo con un respetable apellido a cuestas, cuya vida y relaciones ya habían sido planeadas incluso antes de que pudiera caminar, y que, a pesar de su apariencia aún juvenil, le llevaba más de diez años por delante. No había punto en común; nada los unía ni podría unirlos, lo mirase por donde lo mirase. Sin embargo, con todo en contra, fue él quien se acercó a hablarle, olvidándose de toda timidez natural y los planes de su familia.

Y así fue que todo comenzó; con una copa de vino, unos cuantos bocadillos y unas miradas huidizas. Para el final de la noche Shingo supo que, a pesar de que todo estuviera en contra, ya nunca dejaría ir a Amane Misa de su vida.

Lograr que ella se interesara no fue difícil. Era una adolescente sola, sin familia, que, al igual que él, sólo buscaba un poco de cariño y compañía. Su primer punto de común. Se pasaron la noche hablando de sus planes, de lo mucho que le gustaba actuar y de su sueño de convertirse en una actriz famosa. A Shingo ninguna noche se le había hecho tan corta como aquella en el balcón que compartió con Misa Amane, escuchando cada uno de sus sueños por cumplir. Ella lo había invadido con preguntas también, que él respondía con educación y cortesía, aunque sin revelar más de lo apropiado. Le dijo que, a pesar de la diferencia de edades, nunca se había sentido tan a gusto con alguien, sobre todo porque era el primer hombre cuyos ojos no se perdían en las curvas de su cuerpo, y Shingo se ruborizó como nunca, y ella rió, haciéndole saber que quería escuchar esa risa por el resto de su vida.

Se despidieron en la mañana, pues Misa debía retirarse con sus compañeras de agencia; él iba a besar el dorso de su mano pero ella se adelantó y unió sus labios tan inesperadamente que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, y todo lo planeado, su meticuloso futuro predicho, se desvaneció con ese beso. Dos semanas después ya eran formalmente novios, y en un mes más vivían juntos.

Sus padres habían pegado el grito en el cielo, amenazándolo con desheredarlo por osar _arruinar_ su vida de aquella forma; su círculo estaba más que sorprendido por verlo de pronto en todas las revistas del corazón y siendo mencionado en aquellos programas de chimentos de segunda categoría, pero, extrañamente, nada de eso le importó.

Shingo nunca antes se había sentido tan acompañado y pleno.

Misa volvía a sentirse tan cuidada como antes.

Su romance era la comidilla de muchos; la mayoría apostaba que no iban a durar, pero a ninguno le importó.

Una noche, a resguardo del mundo exterior en la casa que compartían, Misa le confesó que lo que más deseaba en el mundo era vengar a su familia. Él la escuchó en silencio y ambos terminaron haciendo el amor por primera vez en la cocina, lento, dulce. Shingo le prometió que cuidaría de ella y le daría una razón a su vida, y que siempre, siempre, vería por su felicidad.

Y así lo hizo.

Conseguir a los matones fue cosa fácil, así como localizar al ladronzuelo que la policía había liberado meses atrás.

Misa nunca se había entregado a él con tantas ganas y cariño, jurándole amor eterno y una larga vida juntos. Él sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero nada de eso le interesaba si hacía a Misa feliz.

Después de eso, a pesar de las constantes amenazas y negativas de parte de su familia, no tardó demasiado para que acabaran uniendo sus vidas, apenas Shingo llegó a lo más alto del Grupo Yotsuba, asegurando una buena vida para ambos sin tener que recurrir a la fortuna familiar.

Se casaron enamorados; él la había amado desde el primer momento, y ella lo veneraba como el Dios que le había dado el obsequio más grande en el mundo: el descanso eterno de sus seres amados.

A Misa no le importó tener que dejar su ascendente carrera de modelo y actriz tan pronto para convertirse en una esposa ideal y, de esa forma, agradar al congresista Midō y su esposa; tampoco tener que cambiar su guardarropas y tener que dejar de actuar como un niña de la noche a la mañana para comportarse como una dama de sociedad en cada reunión y evento. Aceptó cada resignado consejo de la señora Midō y aprendió todo en cuanto a buenas costumbres y etiqueta para ser digna de llevar aquel apellido, pues amaba a Shingo Midō, y no necesitaba de nada más para ser feliz.

Salvo no perderlo a él también.

La boda fue monumental, y se llevó a cabo una vez que la señora Midō estuvo segura de que Misa se había convertido en la mujer _perfecta_ para su único hijo. Luego todo fue mucho más sencillo, y no volvió a extrañar su carrera de modelo.

Sucesos muy extraños pasaban en el mundo, pero ella y su ahora esposo no se preocupaban por ello. Eran felices a pesar de todo.

Felices como ninguno creyó que alguna vez sería.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

No recordaba haberse sentido tan plena y feliz antes de conocerlo.

El día de su muerte se suponía que sólo iría a visitar a una amiga, pero aquel desquiciado había logrado abordarla dentro del edificio.

Para Misa era el final, pero se alegraba profundamente de que fuera ella y no Shingo quien iba a morir. Sin embargo, aquel hombre se desplomó sin hacerle daño, o eso fue lo que le dijo a la policía, que determinó que había muerto a causa de una falla cardíaca.

Su esposo fue por ella y la abrazó muy fuerte, a pesar de que jamás había sido aficionado a las muestras públicas de cariño.

Esa noche hicieron el amor como nunca, agradeciendo a cada momento aún tenerse el uno al otro, sobre todo Misa, quien no cabía en si misma de alegría ante aquella segunda oportunidad de estar junto a aquel hombre al que idolatraba.

Lo que ella no supo entonces fue que su vida, desde esa noche, había vuelto a cambiar.

Para siempre.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **N** del **A:  
**_

 **Muchas gracias por leer el prólogo de mi nuevo loco proyecto en el universo de Death Note.**

 **Para quienes están interesados, será una especie de MidōxMisaxL; la historia que todos conocemos, pero con el ligero cambio de lo que _yo_ creo que hubiera pasado si Misa conociera antes a Midō que a Light.**

 **Tan, tan.**

 **Nos veremos!**

 **H.S.**


	2. El surgimiento del segundo Kira

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Death Note_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo I**

 **El surgimiento del segundo Kira**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

El sol le molestó en los ojos, obligándolo a moverse hacia el lado contrario para poder seguir durmiendo. Sin embargo, separó los párpados ligeramente al oír una suave cancioncilla tarareada por la voz más dulce del planeta; y entonces la vio tras la puerta abierta del baño, reconociendo aquella silueta perfecta que lograba volverlo loco, sólo envuelta por una de sus camisas, mientras se cepillaba el largo y sedoso cabello rubio que él adoraba acariciar, de puntas de pie para poder verse en el espejo.

Shingo Midō no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando Misa comenzó a acompañar su canción con un suave movimiento de caderas, tan concentrada en arreglarse que no se dio cuenta de su mirada indiscreta.

Y Shingo sonrió, feliz de saber que esa mujer era suya, y que lo amaba tanto como él a ella. La imagen de su esposa todos los días al despertar le hacía saber que no estaba en un maravilloso sueño; y, si lo estaba, que aún podía disfrutar de él.

Llevaban casi dos años de casados, y aún cada día era como una luna de miel. Misa le daba alegría a su vida, y aún seguía sin poder creer cómo una muchacha tan joven y hermosa se había enamorado de un ejecutivo aburrido y sin gracia como él. Shingo la amaba (quizá más de lo que nunca había amado a alguien o más de lo que alguna vez lo haría), y estando con ella se sentía tan completo y feliz que poco le importaba el resto del mundo.

Él ya era un hombre de casi treinta y dos años de edad, pero con su esposa volvía a sentirse como un niño enamorado, y no como ése frío hombre de finanzas que todos conocían y al que muchos temían. Y aunque le costaba mucho exteriorizar todos esos sentimientos que Misa le producía, era tal la conexión que sentía con ella que podía asegurar que lo sabía.

Ante el pensamiento, y aún algo adormilado, se permitió sonreír un ja vez más mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos, prolongando lo más posible el momento de volver a la realidad, donde no había lugar para sentimientos tan hermosos como los que compartía con su esposa dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

Y de repente Misa dejó de cantar, sorprendiéndolo al sentirla saltándole al lado.

— ¡Arriba, Shingo-kun! ¡Arriba, arriba!

Su esposa, aún solo envuelta con una de sus camisas blancas, saltó con sus rodillas sobre la cama, moviéndolo a propósito para despertarlo.

—Mmm...— Shingo Midō remoloneó entre las sábanas, pero no despertó, por lo que Misa se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, comenzando a dar saltos encima de su espalda, como si estuviera cabalgándolo.

— ¡Arriba! ¡Recuerda que hoy es la reunión con Yotsuba-san!— le recordó, masajeando sus hombros antes de depositar un suave beso entre sus fuertes y desnudos omóplatos, riendo ante su negativa de despertarse— Anda... Misa-Misa te preparará el desayuno...

Shingo inspiró profundamente y levantó la cabeza; y Misa sonrió, a sabiendas de que él amaba escucharla hablar de sí misma en tercera persona. Solo en la intimidad, claro.

Había muchas cosas que él le restringía en público, como las faldas muy cortas o hablar en tercera persona como siempre solía hacer antes de conocerlo. Pero no le importaba. Misa amaba tanto a su esposo que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por él, sobre todo para que estuviera orgulloso de ella.

—Buenos días, Shingo-kun— la joven se recogió el cabello tras las orejas y se levantó levemente para permitirle a su esposo darse la vuelta y así acomodarse sobre su abdomen, dándole un corto y tierno beso en los labios.

—Buenos días— respondió Shingo, soltando un largo suspiro mientras estiraba una mano hacia la mesa de noche y recogía sus gafas de marco dorado para ponérselas— ¿Qué hora es?

—Pasan de las siete— rió la muchacha, todavía sin moverse de su cómoda posición— Así que debes darte prisa y tomar una ducha, igual que Misa... Tal vez deberíamos tomarla juntos para ahorrarnos tiempo, ¿no crees?— dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior y se levantaba con lentitud gatuna para caminar hacia el baño, y desde la puerta, de espaldas a la habitación, comenzó a desabrochar los botones, quitándose la camisa frente a los incrédulos ojos de su esposo, que no tardó en saltar de la cama para ir tras ella.

¿Cómo podría rechazar semejante propuesta?

 **oOo**

—Tus huevos, y tu tocino— le sonrió, colocando el plato frente a él y dándole un rápido beso antes de tomar asiento a su derecha, con una rodilla flexionada sobre la silla, lista para verlo comer, como todas las mañanas.

Shingo tenía la costumbre de consumir siempre un desayuno americano, hábito que había adquirido en el tiempo que había vivido en tierras occidentales durante su adolescencia. Y aunque a Misa no le gustaban las cosas grasosas, le gustaba ver a su esposo consumirlas, con esos bocaditos elegantes y bien medidos, preguntándose cómo era posible que existiera tanta perfección en un solo hombre. Su hombre.

—Misa— la llamó Shingo mientras cambiaba la hoja de su periódico.

— ¿Huh?

—Sabes que me incomoda que me mires mientras ingiero mis alimentos— le recordó con calma, sin dejar de leer las noticias.

Misa pestañeó varias veces y le sonrió como la mujer más feliz del mundo.

—Lo siento... Pero a Misa le gustan tanto los labios de su hombre que no puede evitarlo...— admitió con absoluta sinceridad, y Shingo la miró, sonrojándose ligeramente. Se limpió la mano con una servilleta para besar la mano de su esposa y siguió desayunando en silencio, hasta que volvió a sentirse observado:

—Estás haciéndolo de nuevo— le señaló otra vez. Misa se sobresaltó levemente y desvió el rostro, avergonzada.

—Ah, la esposa de Kida-san llamó ayer— dijo rápidamente para evitar la vergüenza; su esposo emitió un sonido afirmatorio con la garganta y cambió la página de su periódico sin emitir opinión al respecto— Quería invitarnos a cenar por su cumpleaños hoy en la noche. ¿Qué dices?

— ¿Tú quieres ir?

— ¿Por qué no? Últimamente trabajas mucho y casi no salimos.

Shingo dejó su periódico un momento y la observó brevemente, volviendo a besar su mano, la cual dejó sobre sus labios unos segundos.

—Lo siento. Si quieres ir iremos, y prometo que la próxima semana haremos ese viaje que te había prometido.

—Está bien, Shingo-kun. Misa sabe que trabajas mucho para poder comprarle todas las cosas bonitas que te pide. Pero yo sería feliz aunque solo te tuviera a ti, porque te amo...— le acarició el rostro con una mano y acercó sus labios a los suyos, besándolo. Shingo correspondió de inmediato, aumentando la intensidad y pasión de aquel simple contacto de labios. Sin mucho esfuerzo colocó a Misa sobre su regazo y comenzó a acariciar sus muslos bajo la tela de la camisa, descubriendo que, una vez más, su esposa no llevaba ropa interior. Ella se apresuró a quitar la estorbosa tela del albornoz que lo cubría, pero entonces él se detuvo, quitándola de encima suyo con suma delicadeza.

—Se hace tarde— le dijo, con voz jadeante antes de darle un último beso— Y si empezamos no terminaremos en horas— añadió, y ella sonrió, levantándose mientras hacía un mohín.

Los dos se dirigieron a la habitación que compartían, y, ni lenta ni perezosa, Misa se apresuró en buscarle un elegante traje a su esposo, eligiendo una corbata que hiciera juego y unos zapatos que completaran el conjunto. Shingo usó cada prenda que ella le dio sin rechistar y le permitió acomodarle el nudo de la corbata verde, como hacían todas las mañanas.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que Misa-Misa se ha convertido en una experta en esto de hacer nudos— le sonrió, dándole un corto beso en los labios.

—Lo eres, Misa— corroboró su esposo, mirándose en el espejo del vestidor— Entonces, ¿iremos a la fiesta de los Kida esta noche?

—Mnoh... Misa prefiere quedarse en casa y pasar el tiempo con su amado esposo— le dijo, abrazándose a su cuello para volver a besarlo. Cuando se separaron, Midō colocó sus fuertes manos en las caderas de la ex Idol y poco a poco la separó de su cuerpo.

—De acuerdo. Intentaré llegar temprano.

—Hazlo y Misa-Misa te dará un regalo muy especial— le guiñó un ojo, y su esposo sonrió levemente.

—Por cierto, mi madre dijo que pasaría hoy a hacerte una visita para tomar el té, así que no salgas de la casa, por favor.

Ante eso Misa dejó de sonreír, torciendo los labios con disgusto.

—Esta bien. Me cambiaré y estaré tomando el sol en la piscina. A tu madre no le gusta que lo haga así que trataré de terminar antes de que venga.

Shingo la observó darse la vuelta y desvió el rostro cuando se empezó a desvestir, ligeramente sonrojado.

—Estaré en el estudio haciendo una llamada— anunció, saliendo a toda prisa del vestidor, haciendo sonreír a Misa, que alzó el cuello para asegurarse de que saliera de la habitación. Y, una vez segura, corrió sobre la cama, lanzándose hacia la cómoda junto a ella para abrir la cajonera y sacar una pequeña cajita de cartón rosa y un temporizador de cocina.

—Es ahora o nunca, Misa.

Se encerró en el baño y abrió la envoltura de la caja, sacando un pequeño artefacto de plástico de su interior, suspirando pesadamente al tenerlo entre sus manos. Leyó las instrucciones en voz baja y cerca de diez minutos después observaba, fascinada, las dos líneas rojas que aparecían en el indicador del aparato.

Estaba embarazada.

Roja de felicidad, se sentó sobre el retrete y contuvo el llanto, levantándose de un salto para abrir la puerta y correr fuera.

— ¡Shingo!— gritó con todas su fuerzas, y el aludido no tardó en aparecer corriendo por la puerta, mirándola de forma intrigante.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?!— Misa quiso decirle, pero al ver la cara de su esposo sólo pudo llorar de felicidad— Misa, estás asustándome, y se me hace tarde para...

— ¡Estoy embarazada!— le soltó, dando pequeños saltitos de alegría con la prueba en la mano, sin importarle haber arruinado sus planes de darle la noticia durante la noche.

Y miró a Shingo, esperando ver una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, pero lo único que había era un gesto de desconcierto.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Misa acaba de hacerse una prueba que dio positivo... ¡Vamos a ser padres!

Lo abrazó con todo el amor que rebosaba de su ser, pero su esposo, en cambio, solo tensó los músculos de su espalda, sin apartarse de aquel abrazo pero sin corresponderlo. Misa entonces dejó de sonreír y lo miró a los ojos, en busca de alguna reacción positiva... En busca de cualquier señal de vida.

Midō, a pesar de no ser demasiado ducho a la hora de interpretar los sentimientos de otras personas (incluso, a veces, de Misa), sintió en lo intenso de su mirada que esperaba una respuesta, un gesto o alguna clase de acción. Pero, en lugar de eso, sólo desvió la mirada.

Todo estaba pasando demasiado pronto.

—Oh... Vaya...

— ¿Qué pasa, Shingo-kun? ¿No te da gusto?

Él parpadeó.

—No, sí me da gusto, es solo que...acordamos esperar, Misa.

—Lo sé, pero... ¡Tendremos un bebito!

Shingo hizo una mueca que puso en vilo el corazón de Misa; no obstante, al ver el miedo y la tristeza en su mirada, procuró sonreír y abrazarla. Y suspiró.

—Sí...— le besó la frente y acarició sus mejillas, luego bajó la mano hacia el vientre aún plano y se detuvo como si repentinamente hubiera sentido miedo. Entonces cerró el puño y se alejó un paso— Debo terminar de prepararme— volvió a besarle la cabeza aprovechando la diferencia de alturas y salió de la habitación una vez más, encerrándose en su estudio.

Misa lo miró irse, y, aunque su actitud la había puesto triste, procuró sonreír. Tal vez le había soltado la bomba demasiado pronto; era normal que Shingo estuviera demasiado sorprendido aún con la noticia. Conocía a su esposo, y sabía que los cambios bruscos solían incomodarle, así que, pensando en eso para darse ánimos, terminó de vestirse con un traje de baño rojo de dos piezas que dejaba poco a la imaginación pero que era fiel al estilo que tenía antes de casarse, y que además resaltaba su figura, mientras aún la tuviera. Después descendió hacia el patio de la enorme mansión que compartía con Shingo, sólo los dos ya que aunque Misa moría de ganas por tener un hijo desde el día de su boda, su esposo aún no había estado de acuerdo con la idea. Se habían casado tan pronto que no quería que se apresurara en su decisión, después de todo aún ambos eran jóvenes. Pero ahora los dos serían padres. Misa sabía que Shingo sólo debía hacerse a la idea.

Se preguntó qué diría la señora Midō al descubrir su estado, sabiendo que nunca le había caído en gracia a la decrépita pero elegante mujer por haber 'embrujado' a su único hijo. Sonrió al pensar en que con un nieto en los brazos la balanza estaría más a su favor, y aunque fuera a la fuerza el congresista y su esposa tendrían que aceptarla como la madre del nuevo heredero Midō.

Misa seguía siendo una chica sencilla, pero sabía que debía estar a la altura de su esposo y la familia Midō, y así ya no darles motivos para decir que no era digna de Shingo. A veces le sorprendía que gente tan refinada y que se enorgullecía tanto de su educación superior pudiera ser tan cruel. Pero poco le importaban el congresista y su esposa, siempre y cuando no siguieran tratando de que Shingo la dejara, en cuyo caso tendría que olvidarse que ahora eran parte de su familia.

Nunca dejaría que nada ni nadie la apartara de su esposa.

Frente a la piscina, Misa se quitó la bata de algodón y tomó el bote de protector solar para empezar a huntarse en los brazos y abdomen mientas tarareaba una popular cancioncilla, tan concentrada que no se percató de que alguien estaba observándola, acercándose muy lenta y sigilosamente. Hasta que de pronto lo sintió pegándose a su espalda, su cuerpo alto y fibroso contra el suyo, sus manos fuertes y grandes sujetándola por las caderas para pegar su trasero a la semierección de su pelvis, haciendo temblar a Misa cuando le habló al oído, con ese tono lascivo y desagradable:

—Buenos días, Misa-Misa.

La joven contuvo un gritito de pura repulsión y rápidamente se giró hacia el repugnante hombre para empujarlo lejos, teniendo el impulso de darle un cachetazo, pero haciendo de tripas corazón para contenerse.

Kyosuke Higuchi, un sujeto desagradable y descarado, jefe del Departamento Tecnológico de Yotsuba, socio y compañero de su esposo, así como un baboso de primera, le sonrió con sorna. A Misa aún le hervía la sangre cada vez que recordaba el día en que, sin que se diera cuenta, lo había escuchado decirle a Shingo el grave error que había sido pedirle matrimonio a ella, una modelo "libertina" que no tardaría en engañarlo, pero en ése momento, así como cada vez que él se acercaba con su repugnante cuerpo, solo se había tragado su ira, y a pesar de su desagradable insistencia seguía haciéndolo con tal de no perjudicar a su esposo y darle la razón a todos quienes decían que casarse con ella sería su ruina.

Amaba profundamente a Shingo Midō y haría cualquier cosa por él, incluso soportar las asquerosas insinuaciones del cerdo de Higuchi.

—Veo que cada vez es menos su sentido de vergüenza, señor Higuchi— le espetó con asco, buscando nuevamente su bata para cubrirse— Le he pedido de mil maneras que no vuelva a acercarse a mí o me veré en la obligación de hablar con mi esposo.

Higuchi tomó asiento en una de las sillas de jardín y rió descaradamente, poniéndose las gafas oscuras para mirarla, divertido.

— ¿Y qué le dirás? Porque fácilmente puedo decirle que intentaste seducirme, ¿y a quién crees que le van a creer él y sus padres?— contestó, esbozando una cruel sonrisa— ¿A un respetable ejecutivo que ha trabajado con él toda la vida o a su esposa, una ex modelo que ni siquiera es de buena familia, venida del vulgar y promiscuo mundo del espectáculo? Si quieres darle razones para que te odie, adelante. Yo no seré quién saldrá perdiendo de todo esto... ¿De verdad estás dispuesta a arriesgar tu bonito matrimonio?— repuso con burla, y entonces Misa se dio la vuelta, tragándose su orgullo y lágrimas mientras intentaba regresar a su casa, siendo detenida nuevamente por aquellas sucias manos— ¿A dónde crees que vas, Misa-Misa?— Higuchi volvió a hablarle al oído, ésta vez siendo más osado y rozándole el lóbulo de la oreja con su asquerosa lengua— Aún no me has saludado correctamente...

—Suélteme— forcejeó la ex modelo, apretando los dientes con repugnancia; pero el socio de su esposo no le hizo caso, sino que la empujó mucho más contra su propia dureza masculina— Por favor, basta... ¡Déjeme!

Higuchi rió cruelmente, sin embargo no tardó en soltarla como si su piel le quemara, arreglándose rápidamente el Armani a la medida mientras Misa trastabillaba en sus zapatos de tacón.

— ¿Higuchi?— la voz pacífica de Shingo se oyó demasiado cerca. El joven ejecutivo entonces atravesó las puertas de cristal de su casa y su joven esposa no tardó en abrazarse a él, temblando ligeramente, ya no sabía si de asco o temor— ¿Misa? ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó su esposo, no tardando ni un segundo en rodearla con sus brazos, a pesar de lo renuente que solía ser a ese tipo de gestos en presencia de terceros— Estás temblando...

—Sólo hablábamos del clima y le dio frío— sonrió Higuchi, haciéndose el distraído— ¿No es así, Misa-Misa?

Shingo miró a su compañero y frunció el ceño, quitándose la chaqueta para cubrir a su esposa, receloso, delante suyo.

— ¿De verdad, Misa?

La joven alzó la vista por un momento y, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sólo asintió, volviendo a hundir la cabeza en el pecho de su esposo.

— ¿Lo ves? Todo está bien— rió el otro hombre, acercándose dos pasos— Vine por ti para que no se te olvide llevar los contratos para el próximo semestre. Oh, y para visitar a tu exquisita esposa, por supuesto. Y amigo mío nunca me cansaré de repetirte lo afortunado que eres...

Shingo lo miró fijo, como intentando descubrir algún mensaje oculto tras esas palabras, limitándose a responder con un leve:

—Lo sé. Es hora de irnos. ¿Vienes en tu coche, o...?

—Sí, vine conduciendo— lo interrumpió Higuchi, señalándole el camino con una mano— Tú primero.

—Adiós, Misa— besó la frente de su esposa con cariño y ella le regresó su chaqueta, ayudándole a ponérsela antes de despedirse también.

—Adiós, Shingo-kun... Y por favor, no olvides que te amo.

Su esposo se sonrojó ligeramente, y sólo asintió, aceptando su beso en los labios frente a su socio con algo de pena, y, para felicidad de la chica, le acarició brevemente el abdomen, donde el hijo de ambos estaba gestándose.

—Te veré en la noche.

—Adiós, Misa-Misa...— se despidió Higuchi, intentando besarle la mejilla cuando Shingo les dio la espalda, sonriendo ante el brusco movimiento que hizo Misa para esquivarlo— Te veré pronto...

Misa sólo se estremeció, intentando sonreír cuando Shingo se dio la vuelta antes de entrar en su coche, despidiéndose definitivamente, pero borró esa tierna mueca al reparar también en Higuchi, que seguía riéndose mientras se subía a su deportivo rojo.

—Si quieres puedo matarlo— dijo una terrorífica voz sobre su hombro. No obstante, Misa no se mostró perturbada o sorprendida— De cualquier forma ése humano no me agrada.

—No, gracias Rem— susurró la joven, soltando un suspiro cansado mientras se ponía las gafas y se recostaba bajo el sol, junto a la piscina.

—No te entiendo— dijo Rem, apareciéndose a su lado— Desprecias a ése hombre pero no quieres que muera... ¿Por qué los humanos son todos tan complicados?— preguntó, con confusión.

Misa sonrió y se estiró bajo el sol.

—Es un poco más difícil que eso... Shingo y Yotsuba aún necesitan del idiota de Higuchi... Tiene suerte de ser el mejor en lo que hace, o de otra forma ese cerdo ya estaría bien muerto.

— ¿Haces todo esto para no perjudicar a tu esposo? ¿Por qué?

—Porque lo amo, Rem— le sonrió, mirando a la criatura a través de sus gafas— Y cuando uno está enamorado hace cualquier cosa por ver feliz a la persona que ama... Aunque eso signifique que Misa deba soportar a su repugnante socio. Pero cuando ya no sea más útil yo misma lo mataré. Y así...— Misa frunció el ceño de pronto, llevándose una mano a las sienes y sujetándose al respaldo de una silla como si estuviera mareada.

—Misa, ¿estás bien?— preguntó el Shinigami con curiosidad.

—Sí, sí. Estoy Bien... Además, hay algo más importante por lo que debo preocuparme ahora— sonrió, acariciándose el vientre aún plano.

 **oOo**

—Buenas tardes, Madre— saludó, bajando la cabeza con sumisión.

La señora Midō arrugó su pequeña y respingona nariz en un gesto meramente desdeñoso, aunque Misa sabía que aquello era más por costumbre que por aversión a su persona.

—El doctor Jin me llamó para felicitarme— anunció, fría y escueta, tomando asiento con la nariz todavía fruncida mientras Misa se apresuraba a servirle el té, preparándose para uno de sus regaños habituales— Me dijo que pediste una cita con él porque estás embarazada.

La ex modelo la miró, sin sorprenderle realmente aquella catarata de información que su suegra poseía de ella. Y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se acariciaba el vientre, sabiendo que un hijo en su interior ciertamente ponía todo a su favor.

—Sí, madre.

— ¿Mi hijo lo sabe?

Misa se mordió el labio inferior, y su pequeña victoria interior se vio rápidamente eclipsada por la escasa reacción de su esposo.

—Sí.

— ¿Y qué dijo?

Le temblaron las rodillas al recordar la expresión de horror en el rostro de su Shingo, y quiso mentirle a su suegra, pero esa mujer era como una bruja que siempre parecía poder leerla como un libro abierto.

—Él... Él... No me dijo nada— respondió, temerosa de darle otra razón a su suegra para intentar inmiscuirse en su matrimonio.

La señora Midō torció los labios con disgusto, y Misa creyó que le reclamaría el haberse embarazado. No obstante, para su sorpresa la mujer le tocó la rodilla con afecto y le sonrió, a ella, la chiquilla tonta y sin modales que le había robado a su único hijo.

Y de pronto se sintió en una dimensión desconocida.

—Así son los hombres; siempre más con la cabeza en los negocios— le dijo, restándole importancia con una gesto— Pero espera a que mi nieto nazca. Sin duda nada haría a Shingo más feliz que tener a su hijo entre sus brazos...

— ¿De verdad lo cree?

—Absolutamente. Ahora, tenemos que comenzar a buscarle una buena escuela. Nosotros educamos a Shingo con tutores privados hasta el preescolar, pero es indispensable conseguir una vacante en la mejor academia del país, que honre nuestras tradiciones. Con gusto te ayudaré a escogerlas...

La tarde con su temible suegra transcurrió mucho más afable de lo que Misa había creído. La señora Midō estaba encantada con la idea de tener un nieto, y nunca la había visto tan feliz ni ser tan amable con ella. Para el final de la visita Misa se había quedado con una agenda repleta de los datos de los mejores tutores de la ciudad, agencias de niñeras y demás servicios infantiles.

Ése bebé ni siquiera había nacido y sin duda ya era toda una bendición para ella y su familia.

De nuevo su vida cambiaría, pero esta vez sería para mejor.

Shingo no volvió a mencionar su embarazo, pero sí se notaba más atento y cuidadoso, y a veces, cuando dormían abrazados, Misa lo sentía acariciar su vientre en pequeños círculos cuando la creía dormida. Incluso lo escuchó hablar con Namikawa en una ocasión, mencionando a su "hijo" mientras hacía planes para cuando tuviera edad suficiente para sacarlo a pasear.

Misa no podía sentirse más feliz y realizada. Tenía una buena vida, un esposo maravilloso y un bebé del hombre que amaba en camino; además ahora tenía una excelente relación con sus suegros, y, lo más importante, Higuchi había dejado de acosarla con sus propuestas indecentes, y cada vez que estaban solos únicamente la miraba de reojo y luego a su vientre aún plano, casi con asco. Misa había oído de Kida que había empezado a ignorarla porque no le agradaban los niños y muchos menos los bebés, razón por la que amó mucho más a su hijo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo todo salía bien, y eso, por unos segundos al día, le aterraba.

Cuando cumplió los cuatro meses de gestación ya se le había formado una notable barriguita que sobresalía de sus vestidos. Shingo había reducido sus horas en Yotsuba y se llevaba trabajo a casa para estar con ella. Seguía sin decir mucho al respecto pero Misa podía sentir la inmensa calidez que le transmitía con cada uno de sus gestos y acciones. Ahora la cuidaba como si fuera de cristal, e incluso se negaba a la intimidad por miedo a lastimar al niño, cosa que a Misa siempre le causaba gracia antes de convencerlo de ceder para satisfacer a sus alborotadas hormonas.

Los regalos llegaban a montones, y la misma ex modelo había comenzado a encargarse del armado del cuarto del próximo heredero Midō, que ya era noticia tanto en las revistas de espectáculo como en las de sociedad. Y en eso estaba cuando la noticia de un misterioso asesino llamado Kira llegó a sus oídos.

Al principio no le prestó demasiada atención, pero cuando ese detective L habló en la televisión para todo el mundo ya no pudo ignorarlo. Entonces Misa, con ayuda de Rem, empezó a atar cabos, llegando a una sola conclusión.

— ¿Es posible que exista otra Death Note en el Mundo Humano, Rem?

—Es extraño, pero no imposible— contestó la criatura, observando el televisor mientras el mensaje de L se desvanecía— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso te interesa conocer a Kira? Si está en ésta región es posible que se encuentren...

— ¿A mí? No— Misa negó, severa, rodando la pluma entre sus dedos mientras seguía buscando en internet— Lo que Kira haga me tiene sin cuidado. Pero lo apoyo totalmente, aunque con un bebé en camino no quisiera involucrarme con gente así de...loca— sonrió, regresando la punta de la pluma a su libreta, divertida, y escribiendo en ella.

Rem no se perdió detalle de lo que hacía, aunque sin demostrar el menor cambio en su semblante estoico.

— ¿El nombre de quién escribirás hoy, Misa?

—Es un hombre de la India que va a comprar unas acciones que Shingo y Yotsuba quieren. Si él muere, mi esposo y Yotsuba se beneficiarían, o al menos eso oí.

— ¿De nuevo matas por él?

La muchacha sonrió, dibujándose flores en el dorso de la mano.

—Yo haría cualquier cosa por Shingo, Rem. Y ahora por mi bebé. No me importaría asesinar a nadie con tal de que ellos sean felices. No olvides que soy una mujer casada, y madre de familia.

El Shinigami no respondió nada eso, y en su lugar siguió observando el televisor, donde volvían a aparecer las noticias.

— ¿Qué piensas de todo esto?

— ¿De qué?

—L y Kira.

Misa arrugó la nariz y dejó de escribir para mirar al Shinigami a los ojos.

—Ya te dije que no me interesa. Mientras no me metan en el medio de nuestros intereses no es mi problema— sentenció, y tarareando una alegre cancioncilla volvió a escribir nombres en su libreta.

 **oOo**

El tiempo siguió su curso sin que L ni Kira se atravesaran en su camino. Su barriga creció, al igual que el mito de Kira, o ya no tan mito. Aunque el asunto no le interesaba demasiado no podía evitar notar que en la televisión y el Internet no parecían hablar del otra cosa, tanto así que por un momento se había visto tentada de localizar a Kira, después de todo él hacía lo que la Policía no: justicia. Él sólo mataba a personas malas, como el maldito que había arruinado su vida. Con frecuencia se preguntaba si Kira lo hubiera castigado de no haberlo hecho Shingo antes, y eso hacía que de verdad deseara conocerlo, pero luego miraba su bonita y redonda barriga y se deshacía de esos pensamientos, priorizando la salud de su hijo.

Con los kilos extra y dado el hecho de que nada de su vieja ropa le quedaba, la ex modelo se había vuelto insegura y quejumbrosa, pero no por eso dejaba de ser feliz por su próxima maternidad. Sin embargo, sintiéndose fea y gorda no podía tolerar que otras mujeres se acercaran a Shingo. Sabía que su esposo la amaba, pero también que esas mujerzuelas no se detendrían ni lo pensarían dos veces antes de destruir a una familia. Y ella no podía permitir que le arrebataran a lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Para colmo, Yotsuba parecía elegir a sus secretarias de catálogos de lencería, y la de su esposo no era la excepción. Una noche, angustiada y dolida, habían tenido que salir de una fiesta porque había armado un verdadero escándalo al ver a esa mujer hablándole al oído a su esposo mientras sostenía su brazo. Misa, aún en su estado, no se había privado de golpear a la fulana, y no la asesinó porque no tenía su Death Note a mano, pero era lo primero que pensaba hacer apenas llegaran a casa.

Shingo, tan molesto como abochornado por todos los testigos que el exabrupto de su esposa había tenido, no le dirigió la palabra en todo el camino, y Misa tuvo que morderse la lengua para no seguir gritando dentro del auto.

—Esa mujer... ¡¿Es tu amante, no es cierto?!— le soltó sin poder contenerse más, con las lágrimas a punto de explotar en sus ojos castaños.

Su esposo la observó de refilón, quitándose los lentes para masajearse los ojos cuando se detuvieron frente a una luz roja.

—No sé de qué hablas. Estoy harto de tus celos absurdos, Misa. Mejor ya no digas nada más.

— ¡Pero los vi! ¡Ella sostenía tu brazo!

— ¡Ya basta!— le gritó, golpeando el volante con frustración antes de volver a poner el coche en marcha— No tienes idea de lo avergonzado que me siento de ti. ¡Te doy todo lo que quieres! ¡Incluso una hijo que yo no buscaba y que tú decidiste tener a propósito!— le soltó sin pensar, y para cuando se dio cuenta de su error ya era demasiado tarde. No lo sentía realmente así, lo había dicho por la emoción del momento, pero lo había dicho, y en el rostro de su esposa al estacionarse frente a la casa de ambos supo que la había lastimado de verdad— Lo siento, yo...

— ¡Déjame!— chilló Misa, saliéndose del coche tan rápido como su barriga de casi seis meses se lo permitió. Y entró a su casa hecha una fiera, diez pasos adelante de su esposo, y sin pensarlo dos veces subió las escaleras, sin molestarse en encender la luz o escuchar lo que sucedía arriba.

Entonces, a un paso de su habitación, notó la luz de una linterna, y al darse cuenta de que sucedía era demasiado tarde, porque el ladrón se había dado cuenta de su presencia también. Misa lo vio acercarse y por un segundo se paralizó.

El sujeto enmascarado se precipitó hacia ella e intentó atraparla, momento en el que reaccionó y empezó a correr por el pasillo, rumbo a las escaleras, donde él al fin la atrapó.

— ¡No! ¡Suéltame!— forcejeó en vano— ¡Estoy embarazada!— esas palabras parecieron surtir efecto, ya que el hombre la soltó, pero Misa trastabilló en sus zapatos de tacón y cayó, rodando por las escaleras antes de que todo se volviera oscuro, sujetándose la barriga hasta el último momento de consciencia.

 **oOo**

Ni siquiera tuvieron que decírselo al despertar.

Misa se sentía diferente; se sentía...vacía.

El médico les dijo que habían logrado salvarle la matriz, pero la niña no había resistido el trauma; sin embargo, se mostró muy optimista al decirle que aún era joven y saludable, y que podría intentarlo de nuevo más adelante.

Pero Misa no estaba escuchando.

Ese día, una parte suya murió junto con su hija.

— ¿Estás feliz?— fue todo lo que le dijo a su esposo, sin importarle lo mucho que él parecía estar sufriendo también.

—Misa...

Ella lo miró, ausente de cualquier clase de emoción. Ya no amaba a Shingo, ya no quería seguir con vida. Solo quería recuperar a su hija, su niñita, a la que llamaría como a su madre, y la cual tendría el cabello tan suave y sedoso como ella. Entonces el dolor abrió paso al odio, y el odio a la sed de venganza.

— ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Tú ni siquiera la querías! ¡Te odio, te odio!— empezó a gritar, y entonces un líquido frío y relajante entró en su sistema, haciendo que todo volviera a ponerse oscuro.

Las semanas siguientes fueron peor que el infierno para ambos. Shingo había dejado su trabajo de lado para estar con ella, pero eso no bastaba. Sus palabras antes del accidente aún resonaban en la mente de Misa, y por más que le pidiera perdón de rodillas era demasiado tarde para eso. Ya no hablaban, Misa ya no sonreía para él ni le decía que lo amaba; ya no había mañanas felices, apenas si se tocaban por accidente, como si todo el amor que ella sentía por él hubiera desaparecido de pronto, y Shingo temía que ya no volviera a regresar.

Misa no parecía entender que no importaba que él no hubiera llevado a su hija dentro, eso no quería decir que no pudiera sentir el mismo dolor que ella; estaba tan sumida en su propio dolor que no parecería recordar que no era la única que había perdido algo; que él también había amado a ése bebé con su vida, y sufría por no haber podido cuidar de ella, y que sufría mucho más por no poder hacer nada para aliviarla.

Pasada la conmoción del dolor inicial llegó la culpa, y entonces Shingo empezó a hundirse cada vez más en su trabajo para retrasar lo más posible el regreso a casa, donde no podía evitar culparse del estado casi catatónico de su esposa.

Si tan solo él hubiera entrado con ella, si no le hubiera dicho aquello de lo que se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida, su niña seguiría con vida y Misa y él seguirían siendo felices.

Amaba tanto a esa mujer, pero no podía sostener esa mirada que lo culpaba de todo.

Y entonces, poco a poco, la que había sido su esposa desapareció.

Misa ya ni siquiera lo miraba, y no podía soportar estar con él en la misma habitación.

Amaba a Shingo igual que el primer día, pero su corazón no podía olvidar, y aún estaba demasiado herido para perdonar.

Los días no hacían más que empeorar. Primero habían tenido que deshacerse de cada cosa que con infinito cariño habían comprado para su niña, luego ir a la delegación a reconocer a los que habían robado su casa, quienes habían sido atrapados intentando vender el collar de perlas negras que Shingo le había obsequiado en su primer aniversario. Los sujetos irían a prisión por robo, pero no pagarían por matar a su hija.

Esa noche, cuando Misa se sentó en su escritorio para escribir sus nombres en su libreta, con sorpresa descubrió que Kira, en su infinita bondad, ya los había castigado por ella. Kira era un héroe. Su héroe

Fue entonces cuando decidió darle un giro definitivo a su vida; hacer pagar a todos aquellos que causaban dolor a las personas inocentes. Ella ya había sido una víctima de la crueldad humana, más de una vez, y convertiría en el objetivo de su vida asegurarse de que eso no le pasara a nadie más.

Y de pronto, un día, sacó todos sus viejos vestidos negros y faldas de bailarina de su viejo apartamento, sus crucifijos y muñecos. Volvió a ponerse en contacto con su agente y regresó al trabajo. Shingo no dijo nada, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo. Solo quería que Misa volviera a ser la misma, sin importar cómo.

Ella tenía solo veinte años y aún estaba en la flor de su juventud y belleza, y Shingo no quería que se marchitara.

Para las cámaras, la aclamada Misa-Misa había vuelto a brillar con luz propia, pero puertas adentro el mundo le pasaba factura, y apenas podía sostener la situación con su silencioso esposo.

A veces le dolía verlo indeciso por decir algo que nunca salía de sus labios, pero ya no intentaba consolarlo con palabras de amor y de afecto. Tal vez, si seguía amándolo demasiado la vida se lo quitaría a él también. Y Misa ya no podría resistir más pérdidas.

Desde viviría sólo para ayudar a Kira a limpiar el mundo.

Ya nada más le importaba.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **oOo**

 _ **N** del **A:  
**_

 **Hola, queridos lectores!**

 **Al fin actualizo éste fic, y créanme cuando les digo que al escribirlo podía sentir la angustia de Misa. Fue raro, pero me gustaron los resultados.**

 **Espero que también a ustedes.**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


End file.
